Always There
by AngelCake32415
Summary: Everything they had been through, Rocky was there. When it came to picking up the pieces and helping the people she loved, Rocky was always there.


A/N: I do not own Teen Wolf. Rocky is my OC.

* * *

She stayed. After capturing the nogitsune, things changed. Theresa and Isaac left without even a goodbye. Stiles noticed how Lydia and Scott would have a fake smile when they saw him, that they really had fear and disgust in their eyes. Allison and Aiden were dead and they made sure he knew it was his fault. Only Rocky stayed.

She still held that familiar sparkle in her eyes when she saw him. Only her laugh was real and her smile truthful. Rocky knew Stiles was full of remorse and she knew it was the nogitsune who had caused the destruction, not him.

She was the one he would call in the middle of the night when he was woken by a nightmare. He would find himself on her doorstep without even realizing he had left the house. And she would always be there welcome him in with a big smile that was real. Rocky was there for him to laugh with, to cry on, and to know he wasn't alone in the world.

Stiles didn't know when he began to see Rocky as more than his best friend. Maybe it was when they were playing Call of Duty and she killed him with a headshot, or when she would yell at horror movies as if they could hear her. It might have been when she came to the Stilinski residence with a bag of groceries and cooked a healthy dinner for the Stilinski men, at least that's when the Sheriff knew.

The Sheriff noticed the gazes his son sent in Rocky's direction when she wasn't looking, the rare compliments given, the excitement that preludes spending time with her. He seemed so...normal.

Stiles was beside himself. He didn't know what was going on. His type was supposed to be red hair, green eyes, 5'3. Yet he found himself thinking of soft mocha skin, dark curly hair, and big brown eyes. A girl with the perfect height that he didn't have to lean down very far to kiss. And a body that was just so...

"I was supposed to like Lydia. I had a ten year plan. I've always liked Lydia," Stiles said.

"Actually I remember you being 5 and I got a call from your kindergarten teacher that you had pulled a little girl's pigtails and she punched you and gave you a nosebleed. You would come home everyday saying that you hated her, but when she would come over with Scott, you would get really excited and made sure your mom got the best cookies. When she asked why, you said you needed to impress Rocky or else she wouldn't want to marry you," John told his son.

"Well yeah. Who proposes with animal crackers without frosting?" Stiles said like it was the most idiotic thing ever. It made him think though.

Kindergarten through second grade, Stiles didn't like girls. He only liked Rocky and then came third grade and eight year old Lydia Martin who was so pretty. She ignored his existence and while he pined for her, Rocky stayed by his side the entire time ready to pick him up when he fell.

Even when he went through puberty and his voice started to crack, she would provide a distraction if it happened in class. When he didn't have a date to the eighth grade formal, she turned down every guy who asked her and showed up at his house in a dress. When they got invited to their first party and Stiles freaked out because he had never kissed a girl, she grabbed him and gave him his first kiss. Every single plan Stiles came up with, Rocky went along with it. Through everything that happened in their lives, Rocky never left.

That last thought made him realize. In his realization, Stiles rushed over to Rocky's home. In hindsight, his hurried ringing of the doorbell might have been exaggerated. This was important though.

Rocky opened the door, scared something bad had happened. She visibly relaxed when she saw just Stiles at her door with adderall fueling him. She didn't know what to think when Stiles suddenly grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers in heated fervor. She reached around his neck and began to kiss him back.

Rocky pulled away when she realized she need to breathe. She searched Stiles's honey brown eyes for a second.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"For never leaving me and being you and putting up with everything I do," Stiles told her.

Rocky smiled and laughed a little. "I would never leave. You wouldn't be able to survive without me and no one would be able to kick your ass in video games."

"I let you win," Stiles said defiantly.

"Whatever strokes your little male ego," Rocky said pulling him inside.

"I have a healthy sized ego," Stiles protested, a blush covering his cheeks.

Rocky rolled her eyes. She didn't know what had gotten into Stiles, but she didn't mind. It reminded her of when he proposed when they were five and Scott said that he already told Rocky he loved her. She laughed at the irony of the simpler time being when her best friends were fighting over which of them she would marry.

She made a mental note to yell at Scott for abandoning Stiles and have a few choice words with Lydia. First, she had to be with Stiles. He needed her the most.

And when Rocky gave Stiles a passionate kiss before they left for Mexico, Scott didn't say anything. He knew. While he mourned Allison, he blocked Stiles out. He didn't think of how he was affected by everything. Scott wasn't there when he really needed to be, but Rocky was. Everything they had been through, Rocky was there. When it came to picking up the pieces and helping the people she loved, Rocky was always there.


End file.
